Huella de invierno
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Cuando lo vi por primera vez hubo algo en él que llamo mi atención. En ese momento no sabía que era, pero las cosas han tomado un giro de 180º .
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores, La historia es de mi creación y espero que les agrade._**

* * *

Fue hace 5 años y yo solo tenía 20 por su concepción física supe que era mayor que yo. Estaba saliendo del trabajo de mi padre, él me pidió que le llevara unos archivos que estaban en casa y como buena única hija se los lleve, no sabía que esa tarde cambiaría mi vida.

Lo conocí a él su nombre es Itachi, es muy simpático y divertido, es guapo y tiene un cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa para matar. Aunque lo bueno siempre tiene lo malo, lo bueno es que compartimos muchas cosas en común y nos agrada la compañía del otro, lo malo es que es casado, aunque ese no es el mayor problema, el mayor problema es que es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre,un hombre que consideraba mi tío. Papá nunca supo que me gustaba Itachi y eso fue lo mejor, con Itachi hablaba bastante, supe que tenía tres hijos a los que quiere bastante y siempre habla de ellos y también esta su esposa, según él es todo un amor de persona, cuando supe que es casado no voy a mentir me sentí un poco desanimada, nunca le vi un anillo al dedo, pero no tengo porque sorprenderme tanto, el es un hombre muy apuesto y educado.

Hablar con Itachi cada vez es más difícil, cada día que pasa llama más mi atención, creo que estoy enamorada y peor de un hombre casado y con familia, rayos ¡porque tuve que conocerlo!. La peor parte de este amor es que es un amor enfermizo y sé que él no siente nada por mí, aceptémoslo él es casado tiene que amar a su esposa pero no puedo aguantarlo me enamore.

He pensado en irme del país sólo para olvidarle, pero estoy segura que eso solo lo hará peor. Le pregunté a Itachi porque no usa su anillo de casado y él me sonrió y me dijo _"se que estoy casado, no necesito que un anillo me lo recuerde"_, su respuesta me hizo reír, creo que él tiene un diferente punto de vista al matrimonio que el que yo tengo.

Un día estábamos hablando de amor y me pregunto si me gustaba alguien, puedo apostar que mi cara era todo un motivo de chiste, una pregunta como esa no me la esperaba, mi repuesta fue un rotundo no, aunque claro esa repuesta fue solo lo que mi cerebro y mi boca dijeron, lo que mi corazón sentía era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Itachi y yo asistíamos a diferentes eventos, conmigo como acompañante -y no a su esposa- eso siempre me resulto extraño y si le preguntaba la respuesta siempre era la misma _"a ella no le gustan este tipo de eventos"_ y esa era su respuesta, tampoco me molestaba la ausencia de su esposa en este tipo de eventos, así puedo pasar la noche con el ya sea hablando con diferentes personalidades o bailando una que otra música suave característica de este tipo de eventos.

Aunque en los 5 años de mi encuentro con Itachi nuestra amistad no ha cambiado mucho y yo todavía no tengo el valor suficiente como para confesar mis sentimientos, mi mejor amiga Ino siempre me dice lo mismo_ "vamos frente, aprovecha que ya esta soltero, es lo que has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo"_, no se si lo mencione pero en estos 5 años Itachi y su esposa se divorciaron, al principio me sentí triste por Itachi, el estuvo deprimido por un tiempo y yo llegaba a pensar que el y su esposa no debieron separarse ya se lo que deben estar pensando 'tienes que estar loca' es lo mismo que dijo Ino cuando se lo mencione, pero vamos la mujer es la madre de sus hijos, no puedo competir con eso.

Cada día que pasaba perdía las esperanzas de tener una oportunidad con Itachi, nuestros encuentros se fueron haciendo más constantes y cada vez que intentaba confesar mis sentimientos me acobardaba y no decía nada, eso pasaba en la mayoría de nuestras salidas y yo ya me había hecho la idea de que el solo me vea como una amiga y nuestra relación no tenga futuro, así es como pensaba hasta _ese_ día.

Era uno de esos eventos que itachi y yo estábamos acostumbrados a ir, después de un par de bailar un par de canciones y saludar una que otra persona Itachi me pidió que lo acompañara al jardín para hablar y no me lo encuentro extraño el y yo siempre íbamos al jardín para poder hablar con más tranquilidad nunca esperaba que esa noche fuera distinta a las demás.

_"Te amo"_ fue lo que escuche antes de que un par de labios atacaran los míos, no era un beso salvaje, sino mas bien era un beso tierno y romántico, de esos que pueden transmitir sentimientos, no tardo mucho para que yo también le respondiera el beso, en esos momentos me sentía la persona más feliz en la tierra y todo eso gracias a Itachi. Tal vez estaba equivocada al pensar que Itachi me veía solo como una amiga, el me conocía muy bien y sabe que no me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos.

Después de esa noche Itachi y yo comenzamos una relación, Ino no podía estar más feliz, sus palabras exactas _''te sacaste la lotería frente'', _la historia con nuestros padres fue totalmente diferente a como esperaba, mi padre diciéndole al de Itachi que ganaba la apuesta y el padre de Itachi molesto por perder ante mi padre cuando le preguntamos de que se trataba la apuesta simplemente dijeron_ "se les notaba en la cara a ambos que estaban enamorados, pero es que son muy tontos como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro"._

* * *

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias**_

_**Un súper abrazo Jess **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto, cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el uso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes principio esto debía ser un One-shot pero decidí continuar la historia, aunque no tenga mucho contenido, espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten!**_

* * *

Itachi y yo ahora estamos felizmente comprometidos, la semana que viene es nuestra boda. Mi padre no para de molestar a Fugaku con la apuesta alardeando_ "¡Gané la apuesta y te toca pagar los gastos de la boda, esos fueron nuestros términos!"_. Ino-cerda al enterarse llegó lo más escandalosamente feliz posible, aseguraba que ella debía ser la dama de honor si no quería que algunos "secretos" fueran revelados. Mikoto y mamá sigue discutiendo sobre cual vestido usaré, pero prefiero que sea Mikoto quién se encargue del vestido y que mamá se encargue del pastel ya que la madre de Ino se encargará de las flores. La lista de invitados no es muy larga, Fugaku dice que mientras más privada es la boda pues mejor a lo que mi padre responde que deje de ser tan tacaño. En la lista de invitados especiales de Itachi sólo están Sasuke, Ken y Riki (los gemelos), Ryuta (el más pequeño de sus tres hijos) y Hanabi Hyuga (su ex esposa). En cambio la mía es mucho más larga, me conforta saber que he contado con cada una de las personas de mi lista, en especial que estarán mis antiguos compañeros de la academia y sobre todo los integrantes del _"__Legendario equipo 7"._

Tsunade-sama irá como mi testigo, se pone muy melancólica con estos temas pero se animó al saber que habría grandes cantidades de licor, en cambio Naruto será el testigo de Itachi, el dice que es la persona ideal para ello. Naruto es muy apegado a su familia, Hinata le ha concebido dos hermosos bebés Murasaki y Aoi, como el color de los ojos de cada uno respectivamente, que son los más preciados tesoros de Minato-san y Kushina-sama. En cambio Ino y Shikamaru no piensan dar el próximo paso en su relación, Shikamaru suele referirse al matrimonio como _"el mayor problema de las parejas"_ y que_ "ya es suficiente con los malos tratos de Ino siendo su prometida", _al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Mañana es el día de la boda, todos los arreglos de la boda están listos y todos los invitados confirmaron su presencia. He notado a Itachi algo preocupado y distante, pero dice que son los nervios de la boda. Deben ser alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, puedo sentir su incomodidad, no tiene su brazo posado en mi cintura ni está recostado de mi espalda como cada noche.

-Itachi… ¿podemos hablar? –dije con esperanza de que todo estuviera bien, pero no tuve ninguna respuesta.

-¿No usarás el anillo bodas por aquello de que no necesitas que te recuerden que estás casado? –al parecer hice una pregunta indebida pero era necesaria.

-Hablaremos mañana Sakura, por ahora descansa –fue su respuesta, en ese instante sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi camisón que fueron subiendo desde mis muslos hasta que llegaron a mi pecho, eran unas suaves caricias que terminaron en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando me puse de frente a Itachi el estaba dedicándome una sonrisa, me aferró a él y me dio un leve beso en la frente. En idioma Itachi eso significa _"Todo estará bien, estoy aquí para ti"_ y así fue, el resto de la madrugada fue más calmada si se ignoran los nervios de la boda.

En estos últimos días he sentido muchas nauseas y muchos mareos, mamá dice que se me pasará cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel, que por ahora sólo debía tomarme un té para los nervios, pero no creo que esos síntomas sean precisamente por los nervios de la boda.

-Itachi, hay algo que debo comentarte –le dije a para sacar el tema a flote, pero parece que está concentrado "buscando algo".

-Perdóname Sakura, deberá ser en otro momento –dijo saliendo de la sala de estar.

Faltan 30 minutos para empezar la ceremonia y aún Itachi no llega, todo está listo desde los invitados que aún están llegando hasta las servilletas del bufet, casi estoy por llorar de la emoción. Estaba lleno de flores coloridas resaltando el altar que estaba decorado de blanco, daban un toque de alegría entre la elegancia del blanco. La música ceremonial ha empezado justo cuando llegó el último invitado, Mikoto me ayudó a ponerme el velo mientras mamá arreglaba el vestido, ambas me bendijeron y me abrazaron antes de ir a sus lugares. Casi es la señal de la caminata de los novios e Itachi aún no llega, "¿Me habrá dejado plantada? ¿Qué estás diciendo campeona? ¡Itachi te ama!" me repito constantemente pero aún no llega. En el momento en que iba a empezar a caminar sentí un brazo entrelazándose con el mío, era Itachi y traía consigo un gran ramo de flores rojas, con los pensamientos de si llegaría a tiempo o no olvidé por completo el ramo de flores. Itachi besó mi mejilla y nos dieron la señal de entrada.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos nos miraban, aplaudían y celebraban nuestra dicha, vociferaban_ "amor eterno para los novios"_ hasta que llegamos a nuestros lugares para decir aceptar el consentimiento. Nos miramos fijamente, había una gran serenidad y era como si el tiempo se detuviera en este momento.

-Yo, Itachi Uchiha,  
te acepto a ti, Sakura Haruno como mi esposa

Y prometo serte fiel

En lo próspero y en lo adverso,

En la salud y en la enfermedad,

Amarte y respetarte

Todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Sakura Haruno,

te acepto a ti, Itachi Uchiha como mi esposo

Y prometo serte fiel

En lo próspero y en lo adverso,

En la salud y en la enfermedad,

Y amarte y respetarte

Todos los días de mi vida.

Una nueva etapa está a punto de empezar, escucho a mamá y a Mikoto llorando, pero ahora veo como se abrazan, Mikoto me había contado que no asistió a la boda de Itachi con Hanabi porque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, tampoco la veía como la madree d sus nietos y sabía que ella no lo haría feliz, pero en este caso ella ha sido quien más ayudo en la boda, me alegro que acepte que soa la indicada para cuidar de su primogénito y encargarme de su felicidad y bienestar.

-Es hora del intercambio de anillos y con ellos los votos de los novios –dijo el sacerdote mientras Ryuta hacía el recorrido con los anillos hasta llegar a nosotros. –Intercambien promesas.

-Sakura Haruno, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. Recíbelo como lo tomaré yo, como el recuerdo del día más importante de mi nueva vida junto a ti. -Itachi Uchiha, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. –aunque estaba sonriendo pude sentir una lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla, Itachi preguntó con su mirada si me sentía bien…- Recibe este anillo como muestra de mi agradecimiento por la felicidad que día a día me das y el amor que nos brindarás. Al decir esto puse sus manos sobre mi vientre y en ese momento todos comprendieron que Itachi y yo seríamos padres.

-Eso es una gran sorpresa para todos y espero que sean muy felices. Ahora… Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. – Le rezo al cielo para que Hanabi u otra persona se oponga al momento más importante de mi nueva vida con Itachi- Si nadie se opone, por el poder que se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer. Itachi, puedes besar a la novia.

Un beso tierno y romántico, justo como el primero. Ya en la celebración Itachi y yo estábamos bailando nuestro vals y discutiendo el nombre del bebé, se escuchaban risas, cantos, mucha felicidad, inclusive escuché_ "¡Ves Tsunade, así de maravillosa hubiera sido nuestra boda si tu hubieras dignado a salir conmigo!" _por parte de Jiraiya-san aunque también escuche como Tsunade-sama lo golpeaba como respuesta y aún así el seguía insistiendo_ "aún no estás tan vieja como para intentarl_o" y vi como sobrevivía a los golpes de Tsunade-sama, no pude evitar reír al respecto. El aroma de Itachi es algo hechizante, no lo había notado pero se siente bien tenerlo tan cerca, su olor, su presencia, era el mismo de quien me había enamorado hacía tanto tiempo que no me importó esperar si ahora soy su esposa y seré la madre de su bebé más pequeño. Entre tantas emociones y pensamientos no había notado que Hanabi estaba vestida de negro, ahora que se está acercando aprovecharé para preguntar que le sucedió.

-Oye, Hanabi_…. _

_-_Itachi debemos hablar –dijo interrumpiéndome_._

Itachi sólo la siguió sin decir nada… Solo pude ver como el cerraba la puerta tras él cuando entró al cuarto con ella_.  
_Quizás eso era lo que preocupaba a Itachi, recuerdo que en la madruga cuando me abrazó sentí una lagrimas en mi espalda e Itachi decía entre sueños_ "No puede ser" "__Sabía que este mal presentimiento era por algo así" "Nunca debí confiar en ti"… _Estoy comenzando a preocuparme sobre lo que Hanabi debe hablar con él. La idea que está en mi cabeza no me deja asimilar bien las cosas_, _será que_…_

* * *

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias**_

_**Un súper abrazo Jess**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto, cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores. **__  
__** - Vampire Andrea: tus preguntas me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, me pone muy feliz saber que te ha gustado y espero cumplir con tus expectativas (creo que este capítulo te dejará con más intriga) ^. ^**__  
__**-Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha haré lo posible para actualizar cada vez que pueda en el menor tiempo esperado!**__  
__**- Yukio-Chan gracias por tu review, tu opinión fue de bastante apoyo!**_

* * *

__

_**- Itachi POV-**_

Hanabi y yo éramos felices al principio y gran parte de nuestro matrimonio, pero todo cambió cuando "eso" pasó. Una vez perdida la confianza es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que se recupere un lazo que ha sido cortando. Por ella puse muchas cosas en juego, incluyendo nuestro lazo más importante. Sólo me interesa mantener el contacto con ella por mis hijos, en cuanto tenga su custodia me los traeré a vivir conmigo y Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres, Hanabi?-Le dije cortante- mientras más rápido solucionemos esto, mejor.

-Sigues siendo tan frío. Preferiría que me trates mejor, no te conviene tratarme mal ¿No es cierto? –Es tan sínica se atreve a sentirse ofendida después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

-No confundas las cosas, sólo te invité a la boda para que te encargaras de los niños, te mereces mucho más que mi frialdad. Me engañaste por mucho tiempo y las cosas que hiciste no tienen perdón. A pesar de todo el daño que me has causado no te guardo rencor, eres una persona muy insignificante como para llevarte tan presente.- Hablar con esta mujer es una pérdida de tiempo, aunque diga que es "urgente" nunca dice algo solido que lo compruebe.- ¿Acaso no piensas hablar? Es muy típico de ti, hacerme perder el tiempo con cosas insignificantes, además ¿por qué llevas ese vestido negro? Esto es una boda, no un funeral.

-Aún no, pero en unas horas sí- De las esferas purpuras comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, eran lágrimas de dolor.- Has estado tan "ocupado" con tu nueva vida que se te olvidaron tus mayores prioridades, ¡Desde que ella entró a tu vida TODO CAMBIO, Itachi!- Las lagrimas brotaban con más frecuencia y ahora Hanabi estaba enfadada.

-Cálmate, respira, tranquila- Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no mostrarme alterado y tranquilizarla, pero al parecer es en vano y sólo logro enfadarla más.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que esté tranquila? ¡Si dejaste de cumplir tu roll como padre y esposo por salir a "reuniones", "fiestas" y "eventos del trabajo" con ella, descuidaste a tus hijos y sobre todo a mí quien en ese entonces era tu esposa y mayor responsabilidad, por ella Tú y Yo dejamos de ser un "nosotros", Itachi!

Simplemente la miré a los ojos, estaba anonadado. Me he contenido las ganas desde el día en que nos separamos, la tomé de los hombros fíjateme y la miré a los ojos directamente.

-¿Te estás escuchando mujer? "reuniones, fiestas y eventos del trabajo" los cuales tu rechazabas rotundamente a ir, no descuidé mi roll como padre y nunca descuidé a mi mayor responsabilidad de en ese entonces que son y serán mis hijos. Hanabi, Sakura no es el motivo por el cual dejamos de ser un "nosotros".

Nuestra relación llegó a cierto punto en que sólo nos unían nuestros hijos. Yo llegaba tarde del trabajo y ella salía alegando a que tenía derecho de ser feliz y no solo la ama de casa que se la pasa encerrada cuidando unos "mocosos", como los llamó una vez, pero fue necesario para darme cuenta que ella no era la mujer para mí. Comprobé que me había casado con "Kurama de mal humor" disfrazado de mujer ideal cuando "eso" pasó y ella me mintió. Las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas, pero no, ella me mintió.

-Siempre buscas salir como la víctima, y ahora más que Shisui te ha abandonado ¿no es así, Hanabi?-Mi matrimonio con Hanabi debía ser en extremo secreto pero dejo de serlo justo cuando Shisui duró 4 años fuera del país por un viaje de negocios de su jefe. Cuando Shisui volvió no le conté que estaba casado y tenía hijos porque vi como se enamoró a primera vista de Hanabi.

-Te equivocas, no vine acompañada de Shisui porque desde hace unos meses soy su viuda, murió en un accidente por imposible que suene.- No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano haya muerto y nadie me haya contado. – Al parecer alguien está atormentado porque no pudo decirle la verdad acerca de su familia a su "hermano".

-Hablas demasiado y aún más cuando no sabes nada.-Un par de lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro, no era para menos, perdí a mi mejor amigo.- Estás muy equivocada, luego de la llegada de Shisui le conté todo lo correspondiente a ti y nuestra vida juntos. El no negó haberse enamorado de ti, ya me había dado cuenta que lo nuestro debía terminar y le deje el paso libre mientras los trámites legales del divorcio llegaban. Shisui me perdonó en el instante por decirle la verdad en lugar de hacerme de la vista loca acerca del tema, evitamos muchos malos entendidos, siempre he hablado con la verdad, por difícil que sea la situación en que esté. Sabía que algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento pero en estos últimos días aumentó y ya sé por qué.

-Eres un desvergonzado que de plano se casa en el aniversario de divorcio.- Dijo cambiando el tema, pero no me importaba ya. –Pero, es una gran casualidad que cuando Shisui entró a mi vida, ella entró en la tuya ¿No es cierto?

-Digas lo que digas tú y yo no nos separamos por ella, sino por "eso" que pasó.

Terminada la frase Sakura entró a la habitación con Riki de la mano y con Ruyta en la otra. Riki lloraba desconsoladamente repitiendo "No encuentro a Ken y puedo sentir un punzón en el corazón". Normalmente el "punzón en el corazón" de un gemelo índica que su alma gemela estaba en peligro y la intuición de Riki nunca ha fallado. Sakura aseguró haber buscado en todos los lugares y que no había rastro alguno del gemelo.

-Papi, ¿crees que se haya ido por eso?- Sakura me miraba incrédula y pedía una explicación, Hanabi se enojó y le reprochó que no eran temas de su incumbencia, pero Sakura ha estado pendiente de ellos mientras perdíamos el tiempo discutiendo. Sé que esas palabras no bajaron la autoestima de Sakura, ella es una mujer fuerte, es valiente, es atenta, es la mujer de la que me enamoré, la mujer que me esperó y la mujer con quien envejeceré hasta el último de mis días.

-Hanabi, creo que te equivocas, Sakura puede ser la solución a "eso".

-¿Qué te refieres? ¿Ella la solución? No me hagas reír, Itachi –Al parecer Hanabi no capta la idea que "eso" puede desaparecer y llevar vidas normales.- ¿Cuándo has visto que el problema se vuelve solución?

-¡Has silencio Hanabi! ¿Quién te crees para insultar a mi esposa?- Mi paciencia llegó a su límite- Si alguien trata de herir a Sakura de alguna manera no dudaré en actuar y no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Soy la madre de tus hijos, Itachi ¿Eso es suficiente o no?-Hanabi está colmando mi paciencia con cada palabra que sale de su boca, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no debemos pelear en frente de Riki y Ryuta?

-Si a eso vamos recuerda que Sakura está esperando un bebé del cual soy padre y quizás fuiste mi primera esposa, pero Sakura será la última.- Puedo notar un leve sonrojo en Sakura en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de Hanabi, está muy enojada y no hace falta decirlo.

-¡ERES DESPRECIABLE, ITACHI UCHIHA!

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Podría alguien explicarme? – El alboroto sólo lo hacía ella, nunca cambié mi actitud, excepto cuando insultó a Sakura. Hanabi había sido interrumpida por Tsunade-sama, tras ella logré ver a un pequeño que se escondía detrás de sus piernas.

-¿Ken, eres tú?-El niño salió vociferando "Papi, papi" con lagrimas en los ojos, Tsunade me contó que se encontraba mirando demasiado cerca el arroyo y que se había dado cuenta que algo iba mal.

-¿Hay algo que debas contarle a Sakura, Itachi? –Tsunade se percató, no podría esperar menos de esa mujer si es una biblia ambulante. –Sakura, tú siendo mi ayudante ¿no te has dado cuenta aún de lo que está pasando?

-No, Tsunade-sama. Al parecer siguen habiendo cosas que para mí son un misterio. – Sakura se veía algo triste y no era para menos que siendo mi esposa hayan cosas sobre mí que ella no sepa, pero ya es momento de acabar con el misterio de mi pasado.

-Es cierto, Sakura hay algo que es muy urgente que hablemos.

* * *

**_Espero que sea de su agrado y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Espero sus reviews! Y gracias_**

**_Un súper abrazo psicológico, Jess._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

* * *

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama, por favor tomen asiento.

Suspiré para empezar a explicar que sucedía, antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo iba a empezar alguien tocó la puerta, al segundo toque entró un hombre; aparentemente tenía alrededor de unos 22 años, midiendo 1.78 y por su anatomía diría que pesa unos 57 kg. Tiene el cabello medio largo de color plateado y peinado hacia atrás, tiene ojos color violeta claro y un símbolo extraño colgado de su cuello.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Quién te invitó y por qué estás sin camisa? –le pregunté al Señor Descaro quién solo me miraba con cinismo y no daba respuesta alguna.

-Llamaré a seguridad –Dijo Sakura un poco molesta con el infiltrado. Lo que dijo Sakura sólo hizo que este se riera de ella.

-Yo soy un Shinigami, un Dios de la Muerte. Puedo ser una clase de fantasma. – Tsunade, Sakura y Hanabi se limitan a mirar a este tipo. –¡Contémosle a tu querida esposa y a su inteligentísima jefa sobre el "eso" que ha sido el tema de conversación.

-Llamaré a seguridad. –Al parecer Hanabi no entiende lo que está sucediendo, podría ser un ladrón jugando una mala broma o quizás un asesino en el peor de los casos. En mi punto de vista quizás debamos llevarle la corriente.

- Pero primero ¿Qué es un fantasma para ti? –Ninguno de nosotros supo como contestarle, al parecer se desesperó y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre como es estar muerto y lo divertido que se siente poder quitarle la vida a otros. Si no era un Shinigami, entonces era un asesino, eso ya lo tenemos en claro.

-Comencemos con el "eso"… Hanabi, te enamoraste a temprana edad de Itachi, no hay que dudar que él también se enamoró de ti años después. Duraron 6 años de novios secretamente, se casaron y se lo ocultaron a todo el mundo. A los 4 años de casados nacieron los gemelos Ken y Riki, pero el pequeño Ken nació con insuficiencia cardiaca y respiratoria, ustedes estaban devastados. Itachi, tú lo llamaste Ken porque significa "Fuerte, sano y fortaleza" curiosamente cosas que le faltan al pequeño ya que sólo le estimaban 3 meses más, en cambio Riki que nació más pequeño también significa "Fuerza y poder" quizás él sería el heredero de los bienes tanto de la familia como vitales. –Es cierto, toda y cada una de las palabras que dice es cierto, es como si hubiera entrado en mi mente o en la de Hanabi, Sakura está perturbada, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría.

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? – Hanabi se atrevió a preguntar con voz un poco temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡JA JA JA! –Rió de manera desquiciada por unos segundos. –Soy el Shinigami a cargo de los Uchiha, yo lo veo todo, sé en qué momento arrancarles las vidas. ¿Podrían dejar de interrumpir la película? Si nadie tiene más preguntas, continuemos… Sé que se sorprendieron cuando los gemelos, ambos, cumplieron su segundo año cuando solo especulaban que el pequeño Ken duraría unos meses de vida. No fue un milagro, quería que así fuera.  
-¿Por qué no lo mataste cuando era un bebé en ese entonces? –Pregunta Tsunade, quizás es la que está un poco más estable de todos nosotros.

-Debo admitir que quizás debí hacerlo, su piel es más jugosa y suave, sus huesos son más fáciles de cortar y sin duda sería más fácil de y Sakura, ustedes no se ven afectadas. Tsunade eres pediatra de cabecera y Sakura eres su pediatra asistente, en tu tiempo libre sueles ayudar a tu padre en las oficinas diciendo que mientras Itachi trabaja la casa es muy aburrida. Los Uchiha y los Haruno están asociados en una gran empresa, la cual Hizashi cuando se retiró Fugaku estuvo de acuerdo con que Sasuke fuera el vicepresidente e Itachi el presidente en nombre de los Uchiha. En cambio Hanabi es heredera de una gran fortuna al igual que su hermana menor Hinata, pero es la única que puede llevar a cargo la red hotelera de los Hyuga hasta que Hinata cumpla los requisitos de hacerse cargo de esta. Esa es la razón por la cual ustedes, Hanabi e Itachi, debían mantener su relación en secreto. Tenían una relación en la que ambos manejaban mucho dinero, esto pondría a sus vidas y no sólo las suyas, sino también la vida de sus hijos en peligro.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Fue suficiente! –Hanabi sabe que todo es cierto, lo peor es que aún faltan muchas cosas por decirse…

- ¡Je! ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Sí aún falta mucho por decirse cariño! A los pocos meses nació el más pequeño, Ryuta. Cuyo nombre significa "gran dragón", le llamaste así por sus ojos que se veían feroces para ser los ojos un bebé. En cuanto al verdadero "eso", hemos por fin llegado a la gran parte, es hora de que hablemos más en serio.

-¿Aún hay más? Pensé que "eso" era la razón por la cual ambos se separaron. –dijo Sakura, como si lo que dijo no fuera suficiente.

-Claro pequeña, "eso" provocó la separación de Hanabi e Itachi, pero no se separaron por los grandes peligros de su status social, si no de la gran mentira de esa noche. –Es cierto, por fin llegó el momento que Sakura sepa mi secreto mejor guardado. –Pero hablando de mentiras… Ya está bueno de la mía.

Aquel "Shinigami" sacó pañuelos húmedos de su bolsillo y se quitó la pintura negra con rayas blancas que traía en el rostro. Todos se asombraron de que fuera un humano, el cual me golpeó muy fuerte en el estomago.

-Eres una maldita comadreja, Itachi. Todos están aquí:  
Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu. ¿Quién te falta por estar aquí que no le enviaste una invitación? –ese hijo de puta.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Hidan. Pensé que estabas filmando tu película en Australia, por eso no te envié una invitación. Ahora ya no me parece extraño que supieras todo esto, eras mi guarda-espalda y más cercano amigo después de Shisui. –Aunque Hidan sea actor él sabe cuando las cosas son ridículas y sé que él tiene una razón para haber hecho todo este teatro.-No te tomarías tantas molestias para hacer una simple broma, ¿Qué está pasando?- Aunque yo comprendiera que era un viejo amigo, los demás en esa habitación no lograban asimilar nada de quién era, qué estaba haciendo y el porqué lo hacía.

-Como siempre estás en lo correcto, comadreja. Venía a contarte lo que pasó en mi última noche de servicio. –Hidan fingía ir como mi guarda-espalda a las fiestas cuando en realidad se quedaba vigilando la mansión, a Hanabi y a los niños sin que Hanabi se diera cuenta.

-¿Eee? ¿Acaso no ibas a contar el "eso"? ¡Ahora quieres contar el anécdota de lo que pasó en tu última noche de servicio! Ya me está doliendo la cabeza con tantas vueltas ¡Hablen ya de una maldita vez! –Tsunade ya está lo suficientemente furiosa al igual que Sakura, pero Hidan debía ser claro con los detalles.

-No podía obviar nada, pero ya cierren sus malditos picos que parecen hurracas. Contaré todo lo que provocó que ambos se separaran. – Nunca había visto a Hidan con tal aire de seriedad, parecía otra persona. Cuando Hidan entró los niños estaban muy asustados, pero aún así se quedaron junto a Tsunade-sama, Sakura y Hanabi.

–Por suerte los niños estaban muy rendidos, ya están dormidos. La boda ha sido muy agotadora para todos y más para ellos que se la han pasado corriendo. -Dijo Sakura dándonos a entender que podríamos hablar más tranquilos, eso era un tema muy fuerte para ellos.

-Sí, pero es muy tarde. Es mejor que hablemos luego que lleguen de su Luna de Miel, este debe ser un día feliz para ustedes y la fiesta debe estar por terminar. Llevan mucho tiempo aquí, deben de estar preguntando dónde están los novios y pensando que ustedes están haciendo cosas pervertidas por su día. –Hidan tiene razón, debió ver a través de los ojos de Sakura que su día se estaba volviendo gris.

-Mucho duraste en sacar tu verdadero Yo, Hidan. Él tiene razón, mejor volvamos a la fiesta, pero en cuatro días me gustaría que todos los presentes de esta habitación estén en nuestra casa más tardar a las 6. Hanabi, los niños se quedarán en casa de mis padres esa noche. –Estamos el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de campo de nuestra familia, no habría problema en que los niños durmieran ahí ya que Sakura y yo también dormiremos aquí, en la casa de campo porque nos queda más cerca el aeropuerto, para ya en la mañana irnos de Luna de Miel. -Ahora, todos vayamos a lo que queda de fiesta.

La noche mejoró un poco cuando comenzamos a bailar, aunque Sakura quedó algo consternada con la información. Jiraiya-san invitó a Tsunade-sama y esta aceptó al parecer para Sakura fue algo gracioso. Podría decirse que todo volvió a la normalidad por ahora, sé que tendré que ser firme con lo que pasará en cuatro días. Tengo que dar lo mejor y no debo hacer que Sakura se sienta mal por lo que ya pasó.

La acerqué a mí por su cintura y la miré fijamente; pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, pero cuando le sonreí su cara tenía un color carmesí mucho más intenso. Tomé su barbilla con delicadeza y la aferré más a mí, ella había correspondido a mi beso. Justo cuando acabó la canción no pude evitar acercarme a susurrarle que la amo, ella me abrazó y pude sentir como ella sonreía sobre mi cuello. Pude escuchar un "Te amo, Itachi" muy cerca de mi oído como respuesta.

* * *

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias**_

_**Un súper abrazo Jess**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores.**_

**_Advertencia: El siguiente Fic es de "Clasificación B, apto para mayores de 15 años" *en realidad debería ser C pero vivimos en un mundo tan pervertido que a los 15 años ya se han visto muchas cosas*. Todos los personajes y eventos en este Fic -Incluso aquellos basados en personajes pre-hechos - son completamente ficticios aunque desearíamos que así sucediera.  
El siguiente Fic contiene escenas un poco comprometedoras y debido a su pobre contenido no debería ser leído por nadie._**

* * *

**_ ~Sakura POV~_**

Ya pasada la fiesta y que todos los invitados se han marchado dándonos su bendición, Itachi se aseguraba de que la casa de campo estuviera completamente cerrada y no pude evitar en ir a ver a los pequeños. Se veían tan adorables durmiendo uno con la mitad del cuerpo encima del otro, me acerqué para colocarlos en una buena posición, serían afortunados si mañana no tienen dolores musculares y pude notar algo extraño; Ken sudaba mucho y tenía respiración agitada a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba en una temperatura agradable y adecuada para ellos. Al tocar su frente pude notar que tenía fiebre muy alta (unos 38 °C llegando a los 40 °C), le pedí a Itachi un balde de agua tibia y unos pañuelos para calmar la fiebre, lo más probable es que se contagiara estando en el arroyo.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó Itachi quitando el revoloteado flequillo del rostro de su primogénito.  
-Lo estará, pero tomará de dos a tres días que le desaparezca la fiebre por completo, tomando en cuenta que su defensa es muy baja. –Le dije a Itachi observando al pequeño.

Lo más recomendable era llamar a Tsunade-sama, pero noté que era mejor hacerme cargo de él por esta noche y llamarle a primeras horas de la mañana. Aparte que eran las 3 de la mañana, Tsunade-sama se había ido de la mano de Jiraiya-san –ella a regaña dientes y él con una sonrisa victoriosa tan característica de él– y me alegra que su pasado no le impida disfrutar su presente o mucho menos construir un futuro. Quizás deba hacer como mi maestra y seguir su ejemplo, amo demasiado a Itachi como para que su pasado pueda atormentarme y él siempre ha dado lo mejor para que yo sea feliz.

Itachi y yo pasamos el resto de la noche cambiando los pañuelos de Ken, poco a poco me ha demostrado que es el padre perfecto. Aunque no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, él confía en mí y lo sé porque cuando mira hacia a mí él sonríe tiernamente. Alrededor de las 5 salí para avisarle a Tsunade-sama para que lo lleve al consultorio antes de que empiece su turno en el hospital y de ahí en adelante ella se hará cargo de él, así pasó, al poco rato vinieron por él.

-Sakura, lo que tenía que decirte era de la enfermedad de este pequeño, pero Hidan me sacó de las dudas. –dijo Tsunade-sama mirando a Ken. – Al parecer tú también te percataste aunque sea un poco, pera ya puedes descansar tranquila.  
-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, no estarían en mejores manos que en las suyas. –Mi jefa y maestra me sonrió y se despidió moviendo su mano mientras caminaba.

Hanabi vino por los demás dejándonos solos a mí y a Itachi en la gran casa de campo. Me hubiera gustado que algunas "cosas" pasaran; pero al volver él ya estaba dormido, no le culpo, muchas cosas habían pasado anteriormente considerando que en unos minutos nos iríamos de luna de miel.

Gracias al cielo que Hinata es todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor; se encargó de los arreglos de la luna de miel, desde el transporte hasta suite especial en el mejor hotel de su familia y todo como regalo de bodas…Nada ni nadie arruinará esta velada tan especial.

Itachi estaba buscando las llaves de nuestra habitación y yo observaba los hermosos detalles del lujoso hotel de la familia Hyuga. De pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás y respiraba absorbiendo el perfume de mi cuello, podría haber jurado que era Itachi, pero ese no es su perfume ni el "Modus Operandi" de su juego de seducción.

-Han pasado los años pero puedo asegurar que no olvidas mi voz, "my little flower". –Dijo aquella persona sujetándome más fuerte.

-Hi… Hika… Hikaku –No pude evitar titubear su nombre sin sentir como las lágrimas brotaban al igual que su mal recuerdo.

-Ummm, sabía que no me olvidarías. –Dijo lamiendo mi cuello y acariciando mi vientre. –Little pink.

No podía moverme, era como si el miedo invadiera mi cuerpo y no solo el miedo, también pude sentir una mirada penetrante que nos observaba detenidamente. Allí estaba él, mirándome sin decir ni una sola palabra, noté como sólo cerró sus ojos dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el área contraria.

-Hikaku Uchiha, aquel que se encargó de arruinar la mejor etapa de mi vida, ¿cómo podría alguien olvidarte?

-¿De qué hablas si aún tiemblan tus piernas? Aún no has podido olvidarme, fui lo mejor que te pasó en tu miserable vida.

-Lo mejor que me pasó es que te fuiste de mi vida.

-Disculpe –Itachi nos interrumpió– ¿Usted es el gerente?

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, Mr? –Itachi no se molesta en verlo y Hikaku tampoco deja de jugar con sus dedos en mi cuello y vientre.  
-Sólo quería saber dónde se encuentra el puesto de Dangos, si no es mucha molestia. – ¿Qué le sucede a Itachi? Es como si no le importará que alguien más me toque.

-Sure, siga ese camino a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias y una última cosa. –Itachi se acercó a Hikaku dándome ventaja para darle un codazo en el estómago para zafarme de su agarre y luego Itachi con un derechazo lo noqueó, dejándolo tirado semiconsciente en el piso– Respete su regla de "Está prohibida la interacción empleado-cliente", Mr. Manager.

-¿Quién diablos se cree para faltarme el respeto de esta manera? ¿Eh Mr?

-Soy la persona que puede hacer que nunca más vuelva a trabajar, Mr Uchiha. Tenga cuidado y no se vuelva acercar a mi esposa o no respondo de mi.

Nos dirigimos hacía nuestra suite e instantáneamente me dirigí a desplomarme en la tina, Itachi se quedó ocupándose de nuestras cosas en la habitación. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que he podido encontrarme en el mundo tenía que encontrarte con él? ¿Por qué hoy? Por ahora sólo responderé a mi conciencia con agua tibia y espuma, aunque el jabón no borrará esas sucias caricias de Hikaku.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? –Pude escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. –Perdóname por no actuar de la mejor manera, pero no perdonaré que nadie te toque, mucho menos en nuestra luna de miel.

No sabía que responderle, así que no lo hice, retiré el jabón de mi cuerpo y de la tina. Al salir noté que Itachi me miraba preocupado pero entró al baño sin decir nada, yo sólo me quedé mirando el paisaje desde el balcón. El cielo estaba tomando un rojo escarlata, el rojo que es tan característico de un atardecer primaveral.

-Te vas a resfriar si sigues en bata de baño.  
-Tú también lo estás, Itachi.  
-Yo no estoy embarazado.  
-Sólo tengo un mes Itachi, no pasará nada…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ahora tengo otra vista de las tan afamadas lunas de miel. Suspiré, no pude evitar que saliera, no he descansado bien.

-¿Estás cansada? –me preguntó.

-Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, sino lo haces no podré dormir bien.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Quiero que borres sus caricias, cuando estaba en la universidad él me forzó a entregarme, duré una semana bajo su control. En ese entonces éramos siete amigos representantes de las ramas más importantes de la universidad: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata y por supuesto que yo también, nos llamaban el equipo 7 porque siempre nos destacábamos los 7 y éramos muy unidos… no fuera por los otros integrantes de seguro no estaría aquí.  
-Hikaku era el hijo adoptivo de una prima lejana, ella no podía tener hijos así que adopto al pequeño, yo lo nombre así por el nombre del perro de Sasuke. Mató a mi prima y a su esposo al saber que tenían mucho poder económico, pero nadie creería que un niño mató a sus padres.  
-Es horrible, pero…–Itachi me interrumpió abrazándome al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios con los míos.  
-Cumpliré con tu deseo.

Se había ocultado el sol y la habitación solo era lumbrada por la luz de la luna, el viento jugaba las flores de cerezos. Itachi se acercó a mí halando del lazo de la bata de baño y nos recostamos en el balcón, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, pero esta vez no era un beso suave o gentil sino que todo lo contrario, era un beso fogoso y lleno de deseo.

Sus labios buscaban a los míos, sentía como su lengua y la mía se acariciaban constantemente, nos alejamos un poco para tomar aire o por lo menos yo. Itachi se dedicó a besar cada parte que iba desnudando con sus manos y cuando ya había dejado mi cuerpo en la total desnudez yo me encargue de la suya. Abrí las piernas y me senté sobre su miembro que ya empezaba a empalmarse, mis dedos jugaron un poco y el jugaba con mis senos, los lamía y mordisqueaba. Me acerqué a su oído para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido y al parecer fue lo suficiente para que no se contuviera más, me tomó de la cintura y me recostó en el piso para contemplar mi desnudez.  
-Eres una tramposa, sabes que no me resisto a tus pedidos –dijo besando mi ombligo.  
-P...Pe…pero si no he pedido na..Nada –los jadeos por sentir la lengua de Itachi sobre mi piel no dejaban que hablara claramente.  
-Cómo si tu falta de aliento, respiración agitada, mejillas rozagantes o tus gemidos no fueran una orden de hacerte mía una y otra vez– Se acercó besando todo desde mis senos hasta llegar a mi oído.– Y yo cumpliré tus ordenes hasta que ya no puedas gritar por más, Darling.

Dicho y hecho. Puso su miembro en mi entrada pero no me complementaba sino que simplemente me acariciaba para alterar más mi sexo y lo estaba logrando, mi muslos tenían sus dedos marcados y su espalda estaba siendo dibujada con mis uñas. Abrí más las piernas haciéndole entender a Itachi que no podría esperar más y el sólo sonrió traviesamente; puso mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y mis manos en su cuello para recorrer mi silueta y levantarme por la cintura. Él tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en mí entrada, me acorraló contra la pared haciendo más brusca la entrada pero no más excitante. Al estar ambos apoyados de la pared le daba la libertad de volver a tocarme, de besarme con pasión, de acariciar mi larga y rosa cabellera.  
-Te amo, Itachi.  
-Yo te amo más, Sakura.  
Las palabras suelen estorbar cuando los cuerpos se complementan, por eso hablamos con los cuerpos. Mordí el cuello de Itachi para evitar un gemido cuando sentí un leve vaivén, el se percató de que la pared es estilo rustico por lo que me dolería más el cuerpo y me llevó a cama. Se colocó sobre mi simplemente para besarme y sentir su cuerpo acelerado contra el mío, yo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo aquello que se encontraba rozando entre mis piernas el lanzaba unos pequeños gemidos y yo tomé el control de la situación.

-El cazador será cazado.

No pude evitar sonreír traviesamente, Itachi estaba disfrutando el momento tanto como yo, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más me puso contra él haciendo una entrada lenta mientras me masajeaba los senos y el área baja. Él sabe cómo estremecer mi cuerpo y lo había logrado, habíamos llegado al orgasmo cuando el dejo su esencia en mi cuando salió el sol. Me recosté sobre Itachi para darle un suave beso cuando entró una brisa fría que anunciaba que llovería en esa mañana, vimos como se escondía el sol y la luna fue testigo de cómo hicimos el amor durante toda la noche.

Le propuse a Itachi que tomáramos un baño juntos y él buscó las toallas. Al salir del largo baño ya estaba lloviendo, busqué algunos analgésicos para los rasguños en la espalda de Itachi y el también curó las marcas de la pared en mi espalda. Disfrutamos de la lluvia con un chocolate caliente en compañía del otro.

-El bebé nacerá en el invierno de este año. –Le dije a Itachi, se veía muy feliz y me compensó con un leve beso en la frente.

-Serás una gran madre, yo estaré muy orgulloso de ser su padre. –él tocó mi vientre y se sentía muy bien, sus manos son cálidas.

-Aún no se mueve el bebé, pero te gusta tocarlo, estoy segura de que…–Me besó; lento, suave y gentil.

-Será un bebé sano y feliz, yo me encargaré de eso.

El resto de la estadía fuimos a comprar souvenir´s, salimos a bailar y a disfrutar, sobre todo compramos muchos Dangos. A la mañana siguiente tomamos el tren para disfrutar el camino a casa, los diferentes paisajes mostraban la belleza que aun se conserva fuera de la ciudad y que los humanos deberíamos preservar. Itachi se quedó dormido luego de una llamada de negocios, al parecer alguien quiere hacerse socio de la empresa. Mañana nos espera un largo día y será mejor descansar, los bostezos y los parpados cansados son señal de que debería hacer lo mismo que Itachi en el resto del viaje.

* * *

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**: Lamento mucho el hecho que deberias esperar por la actualización, porque también soy como Sasori no Danna "odio esperar y ser esperado".

**Vampire Andrea: ** Yo, Jess Elric Phantomhive, prometo *sube su mano derecha y pone la izquierda sobre su pecho* subir la respuesta de tu incógnita en siguiente capítulo ( el cual será actualizado más pronto de lo que crees )

Blablabla, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque no es fácil escribir con bloqueo (Y). Un súper abrazo psicológico y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

* * *

**** **_Itachi POV_**

Son alrededor de las seis de la tarde; el cielo muestra su peor faceta, pero la lluvia no impedirá que la verdad salga a la luz. El sol se esconde cediendo lentamente su puesto a la luna convirtiendo el atardecer lluvioso en una noche fresca y silenciosa, digna para la ocasión. Sakura había preparado unos aperitivos para los invitados que deberían haber llegado ya.

-Me gusta la lluvia. Aunque las personas piensan que sirve para ocultar los problemas, yo pienso que es perfecta para enfrentarnos y sincerarnos con nosotros mismos. –Dijo Sakura mirando por el ventanal de la sala de estar.

-Tienes razón, aunque una tiene que ver con la otra. Cuando nos enfrentamos con nuestro "Yo Interno" la verdad es dolorosa y solemos llorar, por eso es perfecta la lluvia, quizás ella no pueda borrar la razón pero si puede limpiar el resultado de nuestro enfrentamiento con la verdad.

Ella se acercó y se aferró a mí en un abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de amor, confianza, de esos que significan "no me dejes caer". Un abrazo interrumpido por un salvaje y nada suave toque en la puerta principal, debe estar muy desesperada o desesperada para tocar a puñetazos.

-¿Quién será tal salvaje? –Dije algo molesto, tocaban como si su vida de ello dependiera. –Ya voy… Ya voy…  
En ese momento me tomó del brazo y me alejó de la puerta de inmediato, la puerta quedó en pedazos mostrando a la rubia enojada que la había hecho añicos alegando que se estaba cansada de tocar la puerta y a su acompañante disculpándose entre risas de la poca paciencia que tiene Tsunade-sama. Mientras Sakura bendecía la nueva pareja no puedo negar que sentí algo de lastima por Jiraiya-san, debido al temperamento de su novia, pero quizás por las décadas que se conocen eso no le afecte en lo absoluto.

-Traje a Jiraiya porque es uno de los mejores cardiólogos que conozco.  
-Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo está Ken?  
-Itachi, mejor esperemos al resto para que hablemos de esto.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Hidan y Hanabi, tomamos un par de tragos para no comenzar tan rápido el tan amargo tema. Aunque debimos ir al grano directamente nadie quería empezar la reunión con algo tan incómodo.

-Empecemos con el aquel día… –dije para llamar la atención y todos tomaron un semblante más serio. – La empresa cumplía 35 años de la asociación Uchiha con los Haruno, como siempre Hanabi se negó rotundamente de ir conmigo al evento, así que asistí por primera vez con Sakura. Hidan no me acompañó esa noche. –La cara de Hanabi era de extrema sorpresa, al contrario de Hidan, quien sonreía como si supiera el secreto del universo.

-No es… eso… eso no es posible...–Titubeó Hanabi tomando un vaso de agua para digerir lo que su ex -esposo decía.  
-Así es mi querida señora Hyuga, no debería actuar de esa manera tan exaltada. –Sonreía victorioso Hidan. – Nunca acompañé a Itachi, ese es el trabajo de Kakuzu, mi trabajo era vigilarla en secreto al igual que a los niños. –me hubiera gustado decir que Hanabi tragó en seco cuando la realidad es que se estaba ahogando con el vaso de agua. –Itachi sabía que su amante era su mejor amigo, pero nunca me pidió acciones contra él, sólo cuidar desde las sombras y cuidar de los niños y de usted.

-¿Entonces quieren decir que al hablar de "eso" nos referimos a la infidelidad de Hanabi? –preguntó Tsunade-sama algo extrañada.

-Pues no; esa noche mientras Hanabi salió con Shisui, los niños se quedaron solos aunque yo estuviera oculto no me podía acercar y alguien forcejeó la casa para robar. Entré a la casa para sacar a los niños de peligro y lo logré, pero el Ken se despertó y comenzó a llorar llamando inconscientemente la atención del asaltante… cuando volví a la casa y busqué por todos lados noté que él se había marchado, pero también noté que no se había llevado nada. Corrí hacia donde se encontraban los niños y Ken no estaba, encontré a Ken ahogándose en el arroyo que estaba cerca de la casa. Quizás me había seguido, era muy pequeño como para saber nadar y cuando me acerqué para salvarlo, ese desgraciado me golpeó detrás de la cabeza cuando pude rescatar a Ken. Gracias a que había pedido refuerzos a los demás de Akatsuki pudieron atrapar al maldito, él confeso que le habían pagado para matar a toda la familia de Itachi como advertencia de que debía dejar su puesto como empresario, cuando pedimos que dijera para quien trabajaba este cayó al suelo muerto porque se había cortado las venas de las muñecas sin que nos diéramos cuenta… Esto solo lo sabíamos Akatsuki obviamente incluyendo a Itachi y Hanabi pero ahora también lo saben ustedes. Cuando nos referimos a "eso" es que a pesar de lo pasado Hanabi negó a sus hijos llamándolos "mocosos" en frente de su amante el cual se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Ken, antes que le dijeran los resultados de los exámenes pedí la información: Ken tenía agua en sus pulmones, cosa que causaría su muerte si no era removida. Cuando Itachi la confrontó ella negó todo lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo no podría causar esto la separación? –Hidan concluyó con un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de satisfacción y no era para menos, se había liberado de una prisión.

Sakura tomó los restante de las botanas sin decir nada, Tsunade se ofreció a ayudar con la limpieza en cambio de Hanabi, quien sabía gran parte de la historia, se había quedado petrificada. Jiraiya se quedó analizando la situación junto a Hidan. Esperé a que Tsunade saliera para poder entrar a la cocina y lo cual solo me tomó dos minutos, al entrar vi a dos esmeraldas desprendiendo lágrimas que se deslizaban por unas suaves mejillas.

-Pasaste por mucho sólo, debiste confiar más en mí.  
-Lo sé, pero ya pasó… te ayudaré a preparar la cena. –La tomé por la cintura y besé sus labios, ella comprendió que ese pasado ya estaba siendo borrado y que no debía estar enojada, limpió sus lágrimas y comenzamos a cocinar para los ahora incómodos invitados. – Eres lo más especial para mí en el mundo, no lo olvides Sakura.

La cena estuvo en total silencio a pesar de las malas –por no decir pésimas– bromas de Jiraiya-san, tal parece que ni Tsunade soportó más a juzgar por ese derechazo que le dio en el estomago.

-Eso dolió a pesar de tu edad, vieja decrepita.  
-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?  
-Eeeh, na...Na…Nada caramelito.  
-Más te vale, tonto.  
-A pesar de golpes e insultos de Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san le sigue sonriendo, es un amor para masoquistas en mi opinión. –Todos rieron, quizás fue lo correcto para romper el hielo.

Varios tragos y chistes malos después, algunas malas vibras se habían ido y las risas fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono.

-Residencia Uchiha-Haruno, habla Sakura ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?... eh? Un momento…. Itachi es para ti.  
-Gracias, ¿Si?  
-Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo la otra voz  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora?  
-Pues sí, se trata de lo que conversamos antes de la boda… fue aceptado.  
-De acuerdo, hablaré con Sakura al respecto.  
-Hablamos, hermano.  
-Hasta luego.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Itachi? –Sakura se veía preocupada, al igual que los demás.  
-En unas semanas me marcho a Australia…por dos años.

* * *

Gracias por leer, acepto toda clase de reviews (*-*)/. La demora del capítulo es culpa del puto Internet. (Y)  
Super abrazo psicológico de parte de este lado del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores. Disculpen la super demora y disfruten este capítulo._**

* * *

-¿Pasa algo malo, Itachi? –Le pregunte un tanto preocupada  
-En unas semanas me marcho a Australia…por dos años.

No lo podía creer, Itachi no podía marcharse. Si él se marchaba significaba que se perdería todo el embarazo y conociendo este negocio solo lo dejaran hacer dos visitas anuales. No teníamos ni un mes de casados cuando nos teníamos que separar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y de los de Itachi. En este caso viene algo que Itachi me dijo hace mucho tiempo _"Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer''._

La despedida de Itachi fue lo peor, muchos abrazos y más lágrimas, bueno Itachi y yo ya habíamos tenido nuestra despedida privada. Cuando llego el turno de Itachi de subirse al avión nos besamos, un beso igual al que nos dimos por primera vez. Los días posteriores a su despedida fueron algo vacíos, bueno no del todo, ahora yo estaba al cargo de Ken, tenía que cuidarlo como su pediatra. Ken se había encariñado mucho con su futura hermanita, en algunas ocasiones le hablaba a mi vientre en espera de una respuesta de su hermanita. Itachi y yo nos manteníamos en contacto por medio de llamadas telefónicas, correos y video llamadas, no era lo mismo que tenerlo junto a mí pero tengo que ser paciente. Cuando Itachi decidió cuando sería su primera visita, era cerca del cumpleaños de los gemelos por lo que decidimos que los tres celebrarían su cumpleaños el mismo día, algo injusto para un niño el hecho que tener que compartir su cumpleaños. Me sorprendí cuando ellos no se quejaron sobre el hecho de tener que celebrar su cumpleaños el mismo día, alegando que no les importaba que tenían más cumpleaños por delante y que solo querían ver a su padre.

La primera visita de Itachi fue algo muy movido, y no solo en la cama, sino, que tuvimos muchas visitas, ni se diga en el cumpleaños de los niños. Fueron muchas personas tal y como lo predije. La cara de Itachi al ver mi vientre de seis meses fue algo muy emocionante, _"__aunque lo haya visto por cámara no era lo mismo que sentirlo con mis propias manos''_ esas fueron sus palabras exactas. El y yo intentábamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos que nos fueran posibles, por las tardes salíamos con los niños y por las noches nos dedicábamos a amarnos hasta caer rendidos. Luego de una semana Itachi tenía que volver a Australia y todo se volvía a repetir. La fecha del parto sería a principios de enero. Ken respondía muy bien al tratamiento cardíaco y si seguía así podía ser operado.

El tío de Itachi, Madara, era quien estaba al tanto de mí y de Ken. Madara es un hombre frio, pero una vez que lo llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta de que tiene buenos sentimientos. El hecho que Madara se quedara en casa conmigo y Ken había sido muy comentado. Una vez una chica me pregunto_ ¿cómo le haces con un esposo fuera del país y encima quedándote con un hombre tan guapo como lo es el señor Madara?, ¿Cómo le haces con las hormonas del embarazo? ¿Te acuestas con el señor Madara?_, mi única respuesta fue '_No necesito serle infiel a mi esposo con su propio tío, yo no soy tan zorra'_ la cara de la pobre chica era todo un poema. Después de eso todo era muy bonito, halaba con Itachi a diario, Ken respondía muy bien a sus tratamientos y mi embarazo no tenia complicaciones. Todo estaba muy bien hasta ese día.

Cuando me desperté sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi vientre, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a gritos a Madara, su cara era de total preocupación y la mía también. Había roto fuentes. El camino al hospital fue eterno y lleno de gritos de dolor, Madara conducía y hablaba con Itachi por teléfono, cuando colgó dijo que Itachi tomaría el siguiente vuelo a Japón. Gritos, quejas, maldiciones por parte de Tsunade-sama hacia los que me dieron la fecha de parto erronea era todo lo que se podía oír en la sala de maternidad, recuerdo que grite que no dejaría que Itachi me embarazara de nuevo a lo que Tsunade-sama me respondió con que somos igual que los conejos y que en un error de cálculos terminaría embarazada de nuevo, porque según ella _los Uchiha no fallan en su puntería_. Puedo dar fe y testimonio de ello.

Era cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando estuve totalmente dilatada y podría comenzar con la labor de parto. Muchos gritos podían oírse en la habitación, Itachi seguía sin aparecer y lloraba de la impotencia. Era el nacimiento de nuestro primer bebé junto y se lo perdería. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y por ella entro Itachi, mis gritos de dolor pronto fueron reemplazados por el llanto de un bebé y no podía evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de mis ojos. Ese invierno había nacido nuestra primera hija. La felicidad y el orgullo era evidente en los ojos de Itachi. Un innegable bebé con los rasgos de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

Después de Salir del hospital Itachi que quedó por un mes, según él para 'asegurarse de que todo esté bien'. Miyuki Uchiha nos dio la felicidad ese treinta y uno de diciembre, por eso su nombre 'hermosa nieve' que fue elegido por Itachi. Terminó el lapso de la estadía Itachi y tuvo que volver Australia, las cosas comenzaron a ser las mismas. Madara y Ken me ayudaban con la pequeña Miyuki en algunas ocasiones; era especial ver como Ken estaba encantado con su hermanita, siempre pendiente de ella, jugando con ella e incluso hubo ocasiones en que él esperaba que ella le respondiera en su turno de las conversaciones. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, con decir que ya estamos cerca del cumpleaños de Miyuki. Estaba sentada en terraza viendo como los niños jugaban entre sí, todo lo que se podía escuchar eran las gritos y risas de alegría de los niños. Hanabi ha cambiado mucho, ahora es una buena persona y es común que venga con los niños los fines de semana. Sentí como mi celular sonaba, era un mensaje Itachi

_Te ves muy bien con ese vestido blanco. Miyuki está muy grande al igual que los niños… ¿Acaso esta Hanabi haciendo su famoso pastel de moras?_

En ese momento comencé a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando una señal de Itachi pero no vi nada. Recibí otro mensaje

_No estás buscando en el lugar adecuado_

Me puse de pie y di la vuelta solo para ser atacada por un par de labios, no cavia duda, se trataba de Itachi. Los días felices comenzaron de nuevo puesto que él había dejado a Kakuzu a cargo de la empresa en Australia. Al cabo de unos mese fuimos invitados a un evento muy especial, así es, la boda de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-san, no solo la de ellos sino, que también Ino y Shikamaru dieron el siguiente paso. La operación de Ken fue todo un éxito y sus problemas respiratorios son controlados por un tratamiento que no durara mucho tiempo y luego podrá ser un niño normal. Hidan ya había debutado como actor y su primera película había sido todo un éxito.

Estábamos en una reunión familiar, los niños jugaban, nuestras madres estaban a cargo de la cocina, Hanabi hacia los postres y nuestros padres como de costumbre se encontraban hablando de cosas triviales y apostando

-Ves hija, aposte a tu felicidad y gané –dijo mi padre victorioso llevando un trozo de filete a la boca

-Creo que es tiempo de una nueva apuesta –dijo Fugaku

-Ahora que quieres apostar viejo loco –le respondió con interés mi padre

-Apuesto a que la familia se alargara y que será un doctor –dijo el padre de Itachi algo emocionado

-Para nada, será un deportista –dijo mi padre mas emocionado aceptando la apuesta.

-Creo que están tomando decisiones por ustedes mismos –dijo mamá con tono de reproche uniéndose a la conversación acompañada de Hanabi y Mikoto.

-Lo único que les puedo asegurar a ambos es que la familia seguirá creciendo –dije acariciando mi vientre, mientras miraba la sonrisa de Itachi y la cara de sorpresa en los demás.

-Fin-

* * *

Gracias por convertir la idea principal de un One-Shot en una historia un poco más larga. Gracias por los reviews y también por sus dudas que hicieron que surgieran las ideas para que tuviera continuación. Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo leyendo este fic y esperado las actualizaciones. Aprovecho también para avisarles que tengo un nuevo proyecto, el cual se llamará "El problema de un nombre".- "Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


End file.
